1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to questionnaires, and more specifically, the invention relates to computer and network based questionnaires.
2. Prior Art
The problem of conditional questions and answers is often handled on paper questionnaires with embedded instructions to the respondent that say xe2x80x9cif X is true, skip to question 14xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cif Y is true, select your answers from list B.xe2x80x9d But implementing such logic in computer- or network-based questionnaires is limiting because (a) it binds the software or web page tightly to the questionnaire, so a change in one often requires a change in the other, and (b) there is no way to navigate among conditional questions and answers except by accessing the questions in order until the conditions and corresponding instruction are located.
Because of these limitations, commonly, computer and network-based questionnaires do not have conditional questions or answers. Even when such questions and answers are provided, computer and network-based questionnaires may provide only sequential access to the questions.
An object of this invention is to improve computer and network based questionnaires.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved method and system for navigating among conditional questions and answers in computer- and network-based questionnaires.
A further object of this invention is to allow logic governing questions and answers to be specified in the computer file containing the questionnaire rather than implemented in software or a web page that display the questions and receive the answers.
These and other objects are attained with a method and system for operating a questionnaire. One embodiment of the method comprises the steps of providing a plurality of questions, associating at least one condition with each of at least some of the questions, and storing each of the questions in an associated computer file. For each of said at least some of the questions, the at least one condition associated with the question is stored in the same computer file in which the question is stored. In accordance with this method, satisfied conditions are identified, the stored conditions are parsed and questions whose associated conditions are all satisfied, are identified, and the identified questions are presented to a respondent.
The syntax and algorithm of this invention allow questionnaires implemented via a computer or network (such as the Internet) to contain conditional questions and answers. A respondent is asked a conditional question only if the governing conditions are true. A respondent is provided a specific set of answers to choose from depending on a separate set of conditions governing the answers.
More specifically, this invention solves the problem by parsing the conditions governing questions and answers and storing all the pertinent conditions where they can be retrieved when each question is accessed. It uses a parser and expression evaluator to determine the value of the conditions at run time. This allows navigation among questions and answers in any order even though some questions or answers may be conditional. In addition to moving to the previous or next questions, it""s then possible for the respondent to navigate directly to the previous unanswered or next unanswered question, the first or last question within a questionnaire, or even navigate to a question in another questionnaire. If the stored conditions indicate that a specific question should not be asked, navigation proceeds in the current direction (toward the first or the last question) until an active question is found or the first or last question are reached.
Further benefits and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following detailed description, given with reference to the accompanying drawings, which specify and show preferred embodiments of the invention.